violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1/Episode 041
Episode 041, also known as Talk If You Can is the 41st episode of the first season of the television series Violetta. It first aired on September 3, 2012, in Latin America, and it was directed by Jorge Nisco and Martín Saban and written by Solange Keoleyan and Sebastián Parrotta. This is the first episode from Part 2 of the show. Overview After the show has been ruined, Pablo quits from his job as the director and he's replaced by Gregorio, much to the students' dismay. Meanwhile, Violetta doesn't know what to do because she has feelings for both Tomas and Leon. Episode Summary Angie tries to distract Herman to prevent him from seeing Violetta onstage. Seeing her father in the audience, Violetta quickly goes backstage and changes clothes. Herman thinks that Violetta left the engagement party to see Tomas at the show. When Violetta returns home, she finds Matias there, about to be arrested by the police. Violetta also finds out that Matias was under house arrest in her house. Violetta tells Jade that she knows everything and that she won't speak a word about Matias, if only Jade won't reveal her secret. Jade is furious with Herman for leaving the engagement party. Violetta has the other things to worry about than her father: she has feelings for both Tomas and Leon. Tomas tells Leon that Violetta is the one who should choose one of them. Herman tells Angie to stay away from Violetta. Fed up, Angie tells Herman that he can't take her away from Violetta because she's María's sister, but, unfortunately, Herman walks away and doesn't hear her. Meanwhile, the disaster at the show has been published. Pablo feels guilty and quits his job as the director. Antonio hires Gregorio as the new director. The students are extremely disappointed. Violetta and Leon cheer the students up by singing a piano version of the song "I Find It All Inside The Music". Violetta tells the students that despite what's going on right now, they have made their dreams come true no matter what. Leon tells Violetta that she has to choose between him and Tomas. Violetta tells Leon that she wants to be only with him. Cast Main Cast Note: In this episode, Samuel Nascimento wasn't part of the main cast. Guest Cast *Sumi Justo as Mara Ponte Songs Featured *In My Own World (theme song) *I Find It All Inside The Music Trivia *Matias gets arrested in this episode. *This is the only episode in Season 1 with a title that doesn't end with "a song". *This episode begins with Violetta dressed in her costume for the play. *In this episode, Violetta and some of other students from Studio 21 sing "I Find It All Inside The Music". *Mara, the new chef of Resto Band and Maxi's cousin, made her first appearance on the series. *This episode has the same title as Violetta's song, "Talk If You Can". *This is the first episode of Part 2 of Season 1. *Pablo quits his job at the Studio. *Gregorio becomes the new director of Studio 21. Gallery Video Gallery TBA References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes